


Date Night in Boo York

by ReesieReads



Category: Monster High
Genre: Also Mouscedes is amazing and you can fight me on it, Astra was mentioned, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Catty was mentioned, Draculaura was mentioned, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Girls Kissing, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pharoah was mentioned, TV Special: Boo York Boo York, Toralei was mentioned, who knew a moth and a robot could have so much chemistry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Luna wasn’t surprised exactly, she was expecting to find stardom in Boo York, who’s to say she couldn’t find love to? What she was surprised by was the fact that her crush was a robot dj who performed on the streets. When she had imagined dating someone, Elle wasn’t really what she had first imagined.
Relationships: Elle Eedee/Luna Mothews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Date Night in Boo York

**Author's Note:**

> I know I post Sanders Sides mostly, but I've fallen back into my love of Monster High thanks to Tumblr and I just had to write these two together. Boo York is my favorite movie (along side Freaky Fusion and Haunted), and I think Luna, Elle, and Mouscedes are the best side movie characters by far.

It started in Boo York, after the comet.

Luna wasn’t surprised exactly, she was expecting to find stardom in Boo York, who’s to say she couldn’t find love to? What she  _ was  _ surprised by was the fact that her crush was a robot dj who performed on the streets. When she had imagined dating someone, Elle wasn’t really what she had first imagined.

The fact that Elle was a  _ ghoul,  _ didn’t really bother Luna. She had known she liked both mansters and ghouls since she was in middle school, and the monster world was pretty accepting of those kinds of things anyways. As long as Elle liked her back, Luna didn’t see the issue with them being together.

One issue, they  _ weren’t  _ together, and Luna wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

Luckily, Mouscedes was around to help her out. The ghoul had proven to be pretty reliable in the short time Luna had known her. Plus, getting in good with the King family was probably a good idea if she wanted to get somewhere in Boo York.

“Trust me,” Mouscedes said as they walked across the Boo York Strip, “Elle is the kind of ghoul who doesn’t need a whole lot of fancy stuff. Just take her to that restaurant I told ya’ about, and then walk to the park. Find a nice place and ask her out. Easy as that!”

Luna bit her lip, “are you sure? I don’t wanna disappoint her or nothin’ yuuno?”

Mouscedes squeaked, “yeah I got ya’ ghoul, but I’m tellin’ ya’ she’s gonna  _ love it.”  _

“If you're sure” Luna muttered.

\--

Luna’s first words that night were an awestruck ‘ _ wow’  _ after seeing Elle walk up the Strip. She had let her hair down, and it curled slightly down her shoulders. She wore a dark black long sleeve dress that hugged her body down to her knees, with a neon blue see-through jacket over top. Her boots were black as well, with blue wheels that she rolled through the crowd on. 

“Hey,” Elle said with a smile, “you lo-look very ni-nice.”

Luna silently begged that the robot wouldn’t short circuit too much tonight, “you do too, I love those boots!”

Elle looked down at her feet, “Oh, right, thank you. I figured you might want to fly a bit, and if I use these I thought I might be able to keep up with you better.”

_ She was worried about that?  _ Luna could feel her heart flutter in her chest at the thought. She had been fully prepared to walk the whole night so she could talk to Elle easily, but she felt relieved to hear that she could fly if she wanted. Flying was just so much more  _ natural  _ for her, part of being a moth she supposed.

“We should probably start headin’ to the restaurant,” Luna said nervously, “reservation and everythin’ you know?”

The two of them began to walk down the Strip, falling into a comfortable silence. Luna fiddled with the hem of her dress, ignoring the urge to nibble on it (a horrible habit of her’s). She had opted for her usual pigtails, but she had changed her usual dress out for a red sweater dress and black leggings, with a pair of black boots Draculaura had given her before they had left.

“I heard you got a part in Bloodway after your singing battle with Toralei,” Elle said.

“Oh yeah!” she exclaimed, wings fluttering, “apparently there were a lot of scouts there, and they totally loved my voice and stage presence! I even got a small part in  _ Les Misrableahs _ !”

“That's one of the bigger musicals right?” Elle asked, “that sounds like a good way to get big in the Bloodway scene.”

“I know!” Luna squealed, “it's so  _ exciting!”  _

Elle was looking at her now, smiling widely. Luna hadn’t meant to but she was definitely hovering now, wings flapping quickly with excitement. Embarrassed, she landed again, face reddening. This was supposed to be a good night, she can’t be getting ahead of herself because of Bloodway.

“I like when you get excited, “ Elle said, as if she could read Luna’s mind, “you look cute.”

If Luna’s face wasn’t red before, it  _ definitely  _ was now.

“Thank you,” she squeaked.

\--

_ The River Styxx Cafe  _ was Luna’s definition of ‘fancy restaurant’ times a dozen. 

The whole building seemed to be made of a sort of white glass, with bright blue and pink lights shining through it. Pop music could be heard playing softy even from outside, and Luna had to restrain herself from humming along. From what she could see from the outside, the place screamed ‘fancy and chill’ it was no wonder why Mouscedes had chosen it.

Elle’s eyes were wide, “I’ve always wanted to eat here! They apparently have the best drinks in Boo York.”

_ Thank you Mouscedes,  _ Luna thought silently.

\--

The inside was even better.

The hostess (a nice-looking vampire with blood red hair) led them to a secluded table in the back, with a view of the open street next to them. Yet again, Luna found herself internally grateful that Mouscedes was her friend and was willing to pay for this date. She would pay her back of course (when she got the money together), but her point still stood.

Elle was talking about her newest mix for some party next week, but Luna was having a hard time paying attention. She hadn’t noticed it before, but Elle’s face lit up everytime she talked. As a moth, all the pretty colors were horribly distracting,  _ and  _ made her date even more attractive then she already was.

“Luna?”

“Huh?” she asked, before shaking her head, “sorry, sorry! I just got distracted by your lights.”

“My lights?” 

Luna nodded, positive her face must be red by now, “yeah, uh, your face lights up when you talk. It's kinda…”

She broke off, embarrassed further by what she had been about to say. Instead of ignoring it though, Elle only raised an eyebrow as if to say  _ continue?  _ Luna didn’t have it in her to be angry about it though.

Groaning, she put her head in her hands and muttered, “ _ it's kinda attractive.” _

Elle smirked, which Luna hadn’t known she could even  _ do.  _ It, of course, was also incredibly cute. She had been called a bi disaster before, but she hadn’t realized just how bad she was until now. If Elle did anything else even slightly attractive Luna was sure she would combust right then and there.

Luckily she was saved by the waiter arriving to take their order’s. He was a ghost of some sort, with glowing blue see-through hands and pure white eyes. Luna had never seen a ghost before, and she opted to study him rather than looking over at her unfairly-attractive date.

When the waiter had left Luna had no choice but to look at Elle again, she bit her lip as she met the robot’s eyes. She  _ would  _ get through this night, and she  _ would  _ ask Elle out. No amount of brain-frying attractiveness would cheat her out of having a good night.

“Like what you see?” Elle asked teasingly.

_ Crap. _

\--

“So,” Luna asked nervously, “are you planning on collaborating with Catty or Pharaoh or Astra for your music?”

Elle nodded, “Pharaoh has already asked me to help him work on some beats for his upcoming songs, and Catty called me a few days ago to offer. I haven’t heard from Astra sense the comet though.”

“Do you think you will? I mean, she  _ is  _ an alien controlling a super dangerous comet.”

“I doubt it,” she said, “but that's okay. I have a bunch of offers anyways, so I’ll focus on those for a bit.”

Luna smiled, “I’m sure they’ll be awesome! Every single one a Boo York top ten hit!”

Elle snorted (okay that was just  _ unfair _ ), “you really think so?”

“Of course I do,” Luna said earnestly “your music is  _ incredible.”  _

If a robot could blush, Luna would have sworn Elle was right then. Her lights flared red and she smiled softly with eyes looking down at her hands. If she could, Luna would have photographed it. This was a moment she wanted to remember.

“Your dishes?” The waiter said as he came back with their food.

\--

The dinner had gone well, and now she could only hope the park went just as well. Something in the back of her mind worried that she would ruin it somehow, but she opted to ignore it. What happened would happen, Luna couldn’t exactly control everything. Besides, Mouscedes had set everything up, and the girl was an  _ amazing  _ planner. Nothing would go wrong.

Hopefully.

They got to the park around eight, which was later than Luna had been expecting, but they had gotten so deep in conversion at the restaurant they had lost track of time. Not that she was complaining of course, she had enjoyed just talking with Elle. 

_ Now I have to be serious,  _ Luna thought to herself,  _ this is my moment. _

Nervous, Luna hesitated before lacing her hand with Elle’s. The robot glanced at her, smiling a bit as she tightened her hold. The white metal was cool thanks to the chilly Boo York air and she found herself thankful that she ran hotter than most monsters. It was definitely nice though, and she found herself smiling a bit wider every time she looked down to see their hands swinging lightly together.

Luna led them up to the top of a small hill with a large oak tree at the top. It gave a good view of the city, and Mouscedes had insisted that it would be perfect at night. Of course, the ghoul had been right. At night, the city lights against the darkness of night looked  _ gorgeous  _ and Luna couldn’t help but stare for a minute.

Eventually she remembered what she had come there to do in the first place and turned back to her date. Elle must have been looking at her, because Luna met her eyes as soon as she had turned. The robot didn’t look away though, she met her gaze.

Swallowing nervously, Luna started, “Elle, I wanted to ask you somethin’. I’m kinda nervous but I, uh, oh forget it.”

In a burst of spontaneity she cupped Elle’s face and brought their lips together. The robot was too shocked to respond, and the cold metal stung Luna’s lips, but at the same time it was  _ perfect  _ and she almost didn’t want to stop. Nerves got to her though, and she stepped away to gauge her date’s reaction.

Apparently, when you kissed a robot, they tended to  _ short circuit.  _

Elle didn’t come to for a good minute, and by then Luna had managed to work herself into a tizzy. Why didn't she just stick to the plan? Why did she have to ruin it by kissing her out of nowhere? Now Elle was going to hate her and she was going to stop talking to her!

“Luna?”

Blinking, the moth looked down at the ground. She hadn’t even realized she had been flying. Landing again, she wrung her hands together. Luna couldn’t bring herself to meet the robot’s eyes, it would hurt too much. At least if she looked at the ground she didn’t have to look Elle in the eyes when she got rejected.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly “I shouldn’t have-”

She was cut off when a cold hand cupped her jaw and forced her to look up. Elle met her gaze, a small smile on her face. “You didn’t do anything wrong Luna, I  _ liked  _ it. You just surprised me.”

“Oh.”

Then Elle kissed her, and Luna wasn’t sure how to react. Cold hands wrapped around her waist though, and she simply  _ melted.  _ This was nothing compared to all the other little kisses she had over her years, this one was  _ real.  _ Her wings fluttered as she swiped her tongue over Elle’s lower lip. The robot opened her mouth and Luna took that as an invitation to explore her mouth.

Eventually though, Luna had to  _ breathe  _ and she had to pull away.

Laughing slightly, Elle whispered, “best night ever.”

Luna couldn’t agree more.


End file.
